lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Caelum et Ocean Event
Ran from July 4th to July 10th, 2018. Ran again from April 24th to April 30th, 2019. Ran again from January 17th to January 23rd, 2020. Event for the Caelum et Ocean set of Story Suits. Draw in the event pavilion to collect Echo Conches . You will have a free draw every day and additional chances can be bought for 30 each. Each draw will return Stamina , Gold , or Diamonds . Collecting will allow you to obtain one of the 5 event suits. The 3rd and 5th nodes are guaranteed to drop either the Winged Journey or Ocean Dream suits. The last 3 nodes will come with backgrounds as well. Note: This event will come back with higher milestones and your current progress will be saved. Milestones Season 1 15, 40, 80, 150, and 220 Season 2 20, 45, 90, 160, and 230 Stories When you reach and claim a milestone, you will see a story that indicates what suit you'll be getting. Ocean Dream ''Ocean Pearl Ellisa'' Pure beauty with golden hair Blue tail fin stirs the night Starry eyes shine the abyss bright" "She sings the story of Pheral It shines on Dew Ocean every night" "She sings the story of Autumn It shines on Dew Ocean every night" "Oh, Goddess of Ocean Please bring her friend back Winged Journey ''Blue Wing Pheral'' Let's sing for the brave one On wind and rain Across land and sea The story is told in bird's song She lights up the night of mermaid sea The lonely bird watches The rose awaits Ocean, my dear friend When will our next meet Shiba and Croak ''Apple-flavor Summer'' The rain in summer Apple is lovable On the lamp I wait in the rain Green frog jumps onto the girl's head Onto the girl's umbrella Onto the girl's dress Crimson Creek ''The clear stream and the dream sea'' The bright eyes and the supple hair The pretty face and the smooth ponytail Enjoy her swimming in the clear stream Turned into the begonia red I asked her, what's her dream She said that one day She'd swim along the river to the sea Rippling Silk ''To Noma'' To tailor a dress With deep or shallow water silk To weave hair With big or small blue starfish To decorate With bright or dark deep sea gem Like water, she dances in summer night With song, sirens praise her Suits Ocean Dream * Hair: Ellisa * Coat: Flow with Hope * Top: Deep Sea Dream * Bottom: Mermaid's Dream * Anklet: Deep Sea Melody * Foreground: Deep Sea Adventure * Necklace: Encounter at Sea * Waist: Sea Night Song * Makeup: Mermaid's Fantasy Winged Journey * Completion Reward: Sky Sea Promise, Blue Sky's Wish * Hair: Fleur * Dress: Feathers of Vast Sky * Hair Ornament: Sky Feather Coronet * Necklace: Starry Night Chant * Gloves: Sky Ocean Appointment * Wings: Wings of Vast Sky * Ground: Kiss of Sea and Sky * Makeup: Feather Fantasy Shiba and Croak * Hair: Green Braids * Dress: Croak Skirt * Coat: Croak Vest * Anklet: Green Laces * Shoes: Croak Shoes * Hair Ornament: Croak Headband * Handheld (Right): Shiba and Croak Crimson Creek * Hair: Ice Pond * Dress: Red Scales Garment * Coat: Smooth Brocade * Shoes: Clear Creek * Hair Ornament: Light Tail * Necklace: Plain Dyed Scale * Foreground: Free Joy * Makeup: Lotus on Water Rippling Silk * Hair: Green Conch * Dress: Soft Silk * Shoes: Tread Ripple * Necklace: Crystal Necklace * Gloves: Crystal Bracelet Backgrounds *Cloud Dream *Night Siren *Song of Dew Ocean Gallery Winged Journey.jpg|Winged Journey Ocean Dream.jpg|Ocean Dream Rippling Silk.jpg|Rippling Silk Crimson Creek.jpg|Crimson Creek Shiba and Croak.jpg|Shiba and Croak Video Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen Caelum et Ocean Category:Events Category:Reoccurring Events Category:Caelum et Ocean Category:Event: Hell Event